


500 miles

by WTF_Haikyuu_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Haikyuu_2017/pseuds/WTF_Haikyuu_2017
Summary: В другую префектуру за куском пиццы? Легко!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан под впечатлением от двух серий сериала «Как я встретил вашу маму» (2х17 и 5х05) и, кажется, Мацукава и Ханамаки тоже смотрели этот сериал. Песня, которую ребята слушают в машине, The Proclaimers — I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

Ойкава забирается на заднее сиденье, и его длинные ноги упираются в пассажирское Ханамаки.

— Вот, Ива-чан, скажи мне. Ты ведь вроде умный парень. Зачем ты им сказал о классной пиццерии рядом с твоим университетом?

Ивайзуми искренне не понимает, чем так недоволен Ойкава, поэтому просто хмыкает.

— Да ещё и согласился на эту дурацкую со всех сторон авантюру — поехать с ними в другую префектуру!

— Эй! — оскорбленно восклицает Мацукава с водительского кресла.

— Эй! — вторит ему Ханамаки. — Это звучит так, будто ты недоволен нашим обществом.

Ойкава пытается принять как можно более удобное положение и ойкает, стукаясь макушкой о потолок машины. Японские машины вряд ли были созданы для таких дылд, как он. Да и как Мацукава — ему приходится отъезжать на своём кресле назад, чтобы было удобно рулить.

— Я доволен, просто вдумайтесь: в другую префектуру за куском пиццы!

— Ты просто не пробовал её, Ойкава, — Ивайзуми отчего-то веселится. — Она реально стоит того, чтобы потратить несколько часов на дорогу.

— Нам нужна та самая песня, — говорит Ханамаки Мацукаве, и тот согласно кивает.

Эти двое всегда умели подхватить самую дикую идею, а ещё общались почти телепатически. Ивайзуми даже становится интересно, что за «та самая песня», и он уже не обращает внимания на затихающее бурчание Ойкавы.

Из динамиков звучит достаточно позитивная песня какой-то американской группы. Ивайзуми никогда не различал их — знатоками в этом деле были Мацукава и Ханамаки, и сейчас он полностью доверился их вкусу.

Только вот что странно. Ивайзуми вроде отвлекается на споры с Ойкавой о какой-то ерунде, на пейзаж за окном, замечает, что они уже выехали на скоростную трассу... А песня играет будто всё та же самая.

— У меня такое ощущение, что вы крутите одну и ту же песню, — задумчиво проговаривает Ивайзуми, и Ойкава будто просыпается, садится прямее и вслушивается, наклонив голову набок.

— Точно, Ива-чан прав. Почему вы её слушаете постоянно?

— Потому что в таких путешествиях всегда слушают именно эту песню, — говорит Мацукава, как будто его объяснение в самом деле что-то объясняет. 

— Сначала она вам будет нравиться. Потом вы её возненавидите, — Ханамаки многозначительно кивает и улыбается, глядя в зеркало заднего вида.

Спустя двадцать минут срывается Ойкава:

— Ну всё, я уже не могу слушать эту чёртову песню! Выключи сейчас же, а то дотянусь сам и сломаю магнитолу!

— Нет, — отрезает Мацукава.

— Макки-чан, урезонь своего бойфренда!

Ханамаки недоуменно смотрит на него через плечо, поворачивается, облокачиваясь на кресло:

— Он же мой бойфренд, Ойкава. С чего я буду его урезонивать? Могу урезонить только твоего бойфренда, — Ханамаки садится нормально и прибавляет тише: — Когда он у тебя появится.

Ойкава делает весьма неуклюжий бросок — до Ханамаки тянуться почти не нужно, но ему, видимо, хочется сделать это с некой театральностью — в конце концов, это ведь Ойкава. Так что он в который раз ударяется макушкой об потолок, а затем и лицом о кресло, не успев обхватить кресло и вместе с ним Ханамаки.

Все затихают. Ивайзуми четко видит, что у Мацукавы последние силы уходят на то, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. А Ханамаки хихикает. Беззвучно и сползая всё ниже и ниже.

Ойкава отрывает свой нос от сиденья и шипит:

— Ива-чан, я их убью.

— Нет, — не соглашается Иваизуми. — Ты не можешь так поступить со своими друзьями.

Ойкава затихает, кивает, обиженно упирается лбом в стекло и сопит.

Ханамаки начинает подпевать песне где-то на середине пути — нескладно, на ломаном английском. Мацукава подхватывает, и вместе их голоса звучат гораздо уверенней.

Особенно хорошо у них получается «da da da» — поют они это с чувством, всё громче и громче с каждым разом. Ивайзуми сначала просто старается не смеяться, разглядывает дорожную разметку, мелькающую за окном. Но заметив, как Ойкава глядит на передние сиденья, явно пытаясь испепелить Мацукаву с Ханамаки взглядом, Ивайзуми подключается к нестройному дуэту.

— О, Ивайзуми! Мужик! — хвалит его Ханамаки, смеясь.

— Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da! — поют они уже втроём.

А Ойкава смотрит на него как на предателя. Поэтому Ивайзуми просто обхватывает его шею, прижимает за неё к себе, растрепывает идеальную прическу, которую тот наводил с утра. Ойкава сначала упрямится, потом всё-таки улыбается.

На заднем сиденьи они больше как подтанцовка — Мацукава с Ханамаки продолжают голосить всю песню, а Ивайзуми с Ойкавой подхватывают на уже хорошо знакомых местах. И стараются двигаться синхронно. Ойкава вспоминает какие-то дурацкие старомодные движения, и Ивайзуми искренне веселится, повторяя их за ним.

Правда, через минут пятнадцать их запал заканчивается.

— Нет, серьёзно, парни, неужели в этой машине нет радио? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, шумно дыша. От смеха, активных, хоть и сидячих, танцев да от жары он умудряется запыхаться.

— На эту поездку в этой машине существует только эта песня.

— А у меня есть с собой плеер! — вспоминает Ойкава и вытаскивает тот из кармана.

Ханамаки поворачивается и с ловкостью мартышки, которую науськивали воровать чужие вещи, забирает у Ойкавы из рук гаджет и закрывает в бардачке.

— Серьёзно? — взрывается Ойкава. — Серьёзно, Макки?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в атмосфере, которую мы создали. Не ценишь наши старания, — наигранно обиженно говорит Ханамаки.

— Старания? Врубить одну песню и крутить её на повторе все два часа дороги — это старания?! — заходится Ойкава.

— Послушай меня. Мы с Такахиро настоящие меломаны. Мы слушаем просто прорву музыки. Сколько у тебя гигов музыки на компе? Каких-нибудь жалких восемь? А наша общая коллекция насчитывает уже террабайт. Так что оцени нашу жертвенность, — Мацукава говорит почти философски и раздражающе спокойно. Раздражающе — это для Ойкавы, Ивайзуми точно знает.

Ойкава делает бросок, чтобы выключить надоевшую песню, но его руку перехватывают Мацукава и Ханамаки, и, как ни странно, Ивайзуми тоже придерживает его поперек живота. Он уже хочет успокоить, сказать что-нибудь в духе: «да брось, не заводись так из-за их глупостей», но тут Ханамаки разворачивается и говорит:

— Утихомирь его.

И, честно, Ивайзуми не знает, что на него находит в этот момент, потому что он отвечает:

— Но он же не мой бойфренд.

— Ну так, — улыбается Ханамаки, — сделай уже с этим что-нибудь.

Ойкава краснеет, как девчонка, а у Ивайзуми почему-то влажнеют ладони.

Это из-за жары, из-за жары, уверяет себя Ивайзуми. А не из-за того, что он волнуется, что там между ним и Ойкавой.

Кажется, Мацукава с Ханамаки тоже порядком устали от песни, потому что ещё полчаса они едут в тишине. Ну, если не считать дурацкую музыку, которая не перестаёт звучать из динамиков. Хорошо, что Ивайзуми умеет абстрагироваться.

Когда они заезжают в город, он слышит неразборчивое мурлыканье со стороны Ойкавы — тот абсолютно точно подпевает песне.

В общем, понятно, что происходит дальше: подъезжая к пиццерии, они голосят все вчетвером. 

— Ужасная песня, — высказывает общее мнение Ханамаки, отрывая слайс пиццы. Откусывает, и на лице у него отражается вдохновенное выражение. — Но пицца потрясающая. Хаджиме был прав.

Все отрывают по куску, и теперь в настоящей тишине наслаждаются пиццей. Они успели порядком проголодаться, поэтому заказывают вторую — с другой начинкой, но не менее восхитительную.

Мацукава предлагает задержаться в городе, чтобы к ночи запастись энергетиками с кофе и рвануть обратно в Мияги. Ойкава горячо поддерживает эту идею, как и идею Ханамаки разойтись ненадолго и побыть наедине друг с другом. Точнее, это тем двоим нужно побыть наедине, а не Ивайзуми с Ойкавой, хотя кого Ивайзуми обманывает.

Мацукава с Ханамаки вооружаются картами в смартфонах и уходят в сторону набережной, а Ивайзуми ведёт Ойкаву к своему университету. Показывает корпус, волейбольную площадку. Здоровается со знакомыми преподавателями, представляет им Ойкаву. Потом Ивайзуми ведет его к лавке, где продают молочные коктейли и мороженое.

— Знаешь, тут здорово, — говорит Ойкава. Ивайзуми согласно хмыкает. — Но я бы ни за что не променял Тохоку на это.

Ивайзуми кивает. Он понимает, как никто другой это понимает. Нельзя размениваться мечтами.

— Но, — продолжает Ойкава, — мы ведь можем идти вместе? Разными путями, но вместе. Поддерживать друг друга.

— Мы и так это делаем.

— Я имею в виду, как Мацукава и Ханамаки. Такие же отношения... Им, конечно, проще. Но когда мы искали лёгкие пути?

— Уж точно не тогда, когда пытались обыграть Ушиваку.

— Ива-чан! — возмущается Ойкава. — Как грубо напоминать о неудачах прошлого.

Они молчат, смотрят на солнце, стремительно уходящее за линию горизонта.

— Мы же можем попробовать? — неуверенно произносит Ойкава.

— Должны. Мы должны попробовать, Ойкава.

У Ойкавы большая рука, грубоватые ладони и необыкновенно нежная кожа с тыльной стороны. Какими кремами этот гадёныш мажется?

А потом они целуются где-то в тёмном переулке, и Ивайзуми открывает глаза. Встречается взглядом с Ойкавы, который открыл их, видимо, по той же причине — убедиться, что наваждение не пропадёт.

Мацукава и Ханамаки находят их позже. Ханамаки сверкает, как начищенный пятак, Мацукава сдержанно улыбается. Кажется они тоже хорошо провели время.

— А кто у нас здесь целовался? — сварливым голосом спрашивает Ханамаки. — Неужто Ива-чан и Тоору-чан?

— Как ты догадался? — ощупывает свои губы Ойкава, как будто там может ярко светиться надпись «здесь был Ивайзуми».

— Ты сам во всём признался. Я же просто дразнюсь. Боже мой, Ойкава, столько лет знакомы, а ты до сих пор ведёшься на самые простые разводы.

Правда, последнюю фразу он говорит уже на бегу, покатываясь от хохота, пока Ойкава пытается дотянуться до его задницы своими длинными ногами. После они устраивают шутливую потасовку, но Ойкава вскоре устаёт и возвращается в строй к Мацукаве и Ивайзуми.

Ханамаки идёт чуть впереди, то прыгая на поребрики, то подкидывая носком кеда кем-то брошенную мимо урны алюминиевую банку. Иногда он оглядывается, чтобы поддержать разговор или вставить едкий комментарий.

Мацукава спокойно расспрашивает Ивайзуми о жизни города, в котором тот теперь учится. А Ойкава притих. Ивайзуми некоторое время просто заглядывает к нему в лицо, а потом просто сжимает его руку. И тот сжимает ответно.

Так они доходят до машины.

Впереди ночь, полная приключений и кофе.

И нет, боже, только не эта песня!

Опять.


End file.
